legacyxifandomcom-20200213-history
Install
Please note: If you already have a fully up to date retail installation of FFXI and PlayOnline then you will only need to perform step 4. If you have a mostly up to date version of FFXI and PlayOnline then you can update it in the normal way (do step 3, then step 3 (part 2)). After that you can proceed as above, do step 4. If you have a copy of FFXI and PlayOnline not updated for a long time then start at step 2 and continue in the order it is written. Step 1 – Installing FFXI First you will install and update Final Fantasy XI from Retail Discs or download links. If you have the original installation CDs then use them and install in the following order: Install POL (use appropriate version for your system) If you're using Windows Vista/7 you will need to download this vista POL client. Install FFXI Install Rise of the Zilart Install Chains of Promathia Install Treasures of Aht Urghan Install Wings of the Goddess If you do not have the original installation CDs then you will need to download all four of the links off of the following site to the same folder and then run the first one which is named FFXISETUP.exe, following the installation prompts. Step 2 – Adding the Rollup Patch Once the game is installed, download this file. If your ISP rate limits FTP transfer (this seems to be the case particularly in the US) then you may want to get this file using a download accelerator such as this one (if this doesn't speed things up then we will look into this further). Once the .rar archive is downloaded (6GB file), navigate to the directory you installed Final Fantasy XI. (For 64-bit systems, navigate to C:\Program Files (x86)\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI\) (For 32-bit systems, navigate to C:\Program Files\PlayOnline\SquareEnix\FINAL FANTASY XI\) Once in the folder, select all the sub-folders, starting at the first sub folder in the list through to “sound9” and then delete them. You now need to extract the downloaded archive (FFXIZIPPEROONIES.7z) to your Final Fantasy XI folder using the archive software of your choice. We recommend 7zip Step 3 (part 1) – Preparing For Updates (only do this step if you do not have a registered POL account) Run PlayOnline, when it first runs it will prompt you to update, do it. After the update for POL is done and restarted it will ask you if you're a New User or Existing User. Choose Existing User using 1234567 as username/pass/account id etc. Unregistered PlayOnline Account made! Time for the next step. Step 3 (part 2) – Updating Final Fantasy XI Run PlayOnline. On the left side of the screen click Check Files. On the next screen where it says "PlayOnlineViewer" click the two arrows and change it to "Final Fantasy XI". The "version" should be "UNKNOWN". Click on the Check Files button. PlayOnline will then check all the FINAL FANTASY XI files (usually takes about 15-20 minutes but may take a lot longer!) and prompt you on what to do because it found errors. You should then choose to fix the errors. They are errors after all and need to be fixed. PlayOnline will then automatically start checking and updating files. This can take a while. Once it has completed, close down PlayOnline. Step 4 – Setting up the Launcher * Once you're done updating, navigate to the /PlayOnlineViewer/ folder. * Right-click the "data" folder and click copy * Navigate to /FINAL FANTASY XI/, right click an empty space in the folder and click paste. You should now have the "data" folder inside your /FINAL FANTASY XI/ folder. In this section you will configure FFXI to connect to our server. You will need to download and install the MSVC 2015 Runtimes x86 version first. You can use Windower and xiloader directly to connect to a Dark Star server. Download Windower. Create a folder in a convenient location and extract the archive into it. Run Windower.exe and it will automatically download all the needed files. Afterwards, you need to get xiloader and put it in your FFXI install directory alongside pol.exe (SquareEnix/PlayOnlineViewer): Open Windower and create a profile for the server. After you create it, close Windower, and open settings.xml in Windower's folder with a text editor. You need to add xiloader.exe to your profile, and any arguments (such as --server) into (arguments). An example profile with our server details looks like: Insert 1 2 true --server 188.165.246.192 xiloader.exe After you are done editing your profile, save the settings.xml file and launch windower. Running your profile should connect you to our server. You will then be able to select the option to create a user account, type the name and password you want. Then select the option to log in, fill in these details you just set and connect! If you want to automatically connect without having to type the username and password in again the next time you log in then you can re-edit your settings.xml The line: --server 188.165.246.192 To something like: --server 188.165.246.192 --user bob --pass letmein You are all done. You should now be able to log in to Final Fantasy Legacy XI server. We will see you there!